


Beloved Remnants

by toughluck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughluck/pseuds/toughluck
Summary: A hundred collection featuring love in all its glory and all its loss.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Regrets

Yuta offered a small walk before the wedding. Crystal blue skies amidst the busy traffic. Seoul never changed. _Pit._ _Pat_. They pass by the small shop they used to frequent, then Yuta decides to speak. 

“I wish I am the one you’re marrying.” 

They freeze in their steps, the playground beside them, and for a moment they are back to when they were just kids—small hand over the other, reminiscing the broken childhood promises. Winwin takes Yuta's hand for the last time and gives him a rather sad smile. “I would if you came back before I met him.” 


	2. Latte Art

"First time?” Taeyong immediately blushes. It took him a few seconds to nod in reply. 

“I’m Jaehyun.” The bartender smiles. “So, a latte to go. Do you want the lid on or lid off?” 

Taeyong nods again, but soon corrects himself, “I mean, lid off please.” 

Jaehyun smiles softly, turns around, and after a few minutes, hands out Taeyong’s drink. The latter accepts it with a bow and starts to leave the shop. As Taeyong steps out, he looks down on his latte to drink but suddenly freezes. 

“What?” Mark asks. Taeyong turns to him, flustered. “It says I’m cute!” 


	3. Umbrella

At first, it was droplets, then a drizzle, until it becomes rain. Haechan looks up at the sky warily. He had hoped to buy something fast from the convenience store near his dorm, so he was unable to bring an umbrella. 

“Use this.”  Haechan turns around and finds a stranger offering him an umbrella. Looking closely, he realizes it was Mark from his Biology elective.  Haechan immediately refuses, but Mark grabs his hand and forces him to hold the umbrella. 

“Thank--” Before  Haechan could offer his gratitude, Mark has  broken into a run under the rain with his hoodie on.


	4. Little Things

Jungwoo scans the blue envelope he got from his mailbox. There was no return address nor name written on it, and considering the technology, it seems off for a correspondence. Jungwoo carefully opens the envelope with his letter opener. Inside, there’s a small card. 

_ Missing you this quarantine!  _ The writing on it says.  _ Don’t skip your meals and sleep well! _

Jungwoo flips the card and his heart somersaults, then a blush creeps on his face. It was not a card but rather a picture of his boyfriend, Lucas, beaming at the camera.  _ I love you! _ was written in cursive below.


	5. Ruby

Ten notices the black and brown Papillion who followed him home. He crouches in front of the dog and lets her lick his hand. “I’m sorry, I can’t take you in.”

“Ruby!”

Ten looks up and sees a young man running towards them. He immediately stands up. “I’m sorry. She’s my dog. I didn’t notice she broke off from me.” He explains and reaches out a hand. “I’m  Taeyong . Thank you for looking after her.”

Ten shakes his hand, and  Taeyong smiles. “Can I buy you coffee?”

Ruby barks, and with a slight flush on his cheeks, Ten says yes. 


	6. First Love

Hendery takes a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand, visibly drunk. The screen begins to show Xiaojun and his different sides—laughing, smiling, sleeping—and  Hendery started to remember the days he loved him until his heart ached—until nothing is left for himself. He clutches his heart as he begins to cry. 

_ You’re my first love, every day.  _

The video ends with grey static replacing Xiaojun’s face.  Hendery's heart howled with the wind and sung the loneliness of his love. This time, the first snow in spring  Hendery waits will never come. Just as Xiaojun wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Epitone Project's First Love! You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w5iMGSHvsE

**Author's Note:**

> Characters will be added every update. You can also suggest pairings in the comments!


End file.
